1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical methods and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to orthopedic internal fixation such as methods, devices, and accessories for restricting spinal flexion in patients having back pain or for providing fracture fixation in long bone and trochanteric fractures or other orthopedic applications where a tether may be employed.
A major source of chronic low back pain is discogenic pain, also known as internal disc disruption. Patients suffering from discogenic pain tend to be young, otherwise healthy individuals who present with pain localized to the back. Discogenic pain usually occurs at the discs located at the L4-L5 or L5-S1 junctions of the spine. Pain tends to be exacerbated when patients put their lumbar spines into flexion (i.e. by sitting or bending forward) and relieved when they put their lumbar spines into extension (i.e. by standing or arching backwards).
Flexion and extension are known to change the mechanical loading pattern of a lumbar segment. When the segment is in extension, the axial loads borne by the segment are shared by the disc and facet joints (approximately 30% of the load is borne by the facet joints). In flexion, the segmental load is borne almost entirely by the disc. Furthermore, the nucleus shifts posteriorly, changing the loads on the posterior portion of the annulus (which is innervated), likely causing its fibers to be subject to tension and shear forces. Segmental flexion, then, increases both the loads borne by the disc and causes them to be borne in a more painful way. Discogenic pain can be quite disabling, and for some patients, can dramatically affect their ability to work and otherwise enjoy their lives.
Pain experienced by patients with discogenic low back pain can be thought of as flexion instability, and is related to flexion instability manifested in other conditions. The most prevalent of these is spondylolisthesis, a spinal condition in which abnormal segmental translation is exacerbated by segmental flexion. The methods and devices described should as such also be useful for these other spinal disorders or treatments associated with segmental flexion, for which the prevention or control of spinal segmental flexion is desired. Another application for which the methods and devices described herein may be used is in conjunction with a spinal fusion, in order to restrict motion, promote healing, and relieve pain post-operatively. Alternatively, the methods and devices described should also be useful in conjunction with other treatments of the anterior column of the spine, including kyphoplasty, total disc replacement, nucleus augmentation and annular repair. General orthopedic or surgical applications are envisioned where a tether, cable or tape may be employed. An example is trochanteric fracture fixation in which a cerclage device is wrapped around the bone and is attached and tightened to facilitate fracture healing. Similarly, the device may also be used in conjunction with a cerclage device for the fixation of long bone fractures.
Patients with discogenic pain accommodate their syndrome by avoiding positions such as sitting, which cause their painful segment to go into flexion, and preferring positions such as standing, which maintain their painful segment in extension. One approach to reducing discogenic pain involves the use of a lumbar support pillow often seen in office chairs. Biomechanically, the attempted effect of the ubiquitous lumbar support pillow is also to maintain the painful lumbar segment in the less painful extension position.
Current treatment alternatives for patients diagnosed with chronic discogenic pain are quite limited. Many patients follow a conservative treatment path, such as physical therapy, massage, anti-inflammatory and analgesic medications, muscle relaxants, and epidural steroid injections, but typically continue to suffer with a significant degree of pain. Other patients elect to undergo spinal fusion surgery, which commonly requires discectomy (removal of the disk) together with fusion of adjacent vertebra. Fusion may or may not also include instrumentation of the affected spinal segment including, for example, pedicle screws and stabilization rods. Fusion is not usually recommended for discogenic pain because it is irreversible, costly, associated with high morbidity, and has questionable effectiveness. Despite its drawbacks, however, spinal fusion for discogenic pain remains common due to the lack of viable alternatives.
An alternative method, that is not commonly used in practice, but has been approved for use by the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA), is the application of bone cerclage devices which can encircle the spinous processes or other vertebral elements and thereby create a restraint to motion. Physicians typically apply a tension or elongation to the devices that applies a constant and high force on the anatomy, thereby fixing the segment in one position and allowing effectively no motion. The lack of motion allowed after the application of such devices is thought useful to improve the likelihood of fusion performed concomitantly; if the fusion does not take, these devices will fail through breakage of the device or of the spinous process to which the device is attached. These devices are designed for static applications and are not designed to allow for dynamic elastic resistance to flexion across a range of motion. The purpose of bone cerclage devices and other techniques described above is to almost completely restrict measurable motion of the vertebral segment of interest. This loss of motion at a given segment gives rise to abnormal loading and motion at adjacent segments, which can lead eventually to adjacent segment morbidity.
Another solution involves the use of an elastic structure, such as tethers, coupled to the spinal segment. The elastic structure can relieve pain by increasing passive resistance to flexion while often allowing substantially unrestricted spinal extension. This mimics the mechanical effect of postural accommodations that patients already use to provide relief.
Spinal implants using tether structures are currently commercially available. One such implant couples adjacent vertebrae via their pedicles. This implant includes spacers, tethers and pedicle screws. To install the implant, selected portions of the disc and vertebrae bone are removed. Implants are then placed to couple two adjacent pedicles on each side of the spine. The pedicle screws secure the implants in place. The tether is clamped to the pedicle screws with set-screws, and limits the extension/flexion movements of the vertebrae of interest.
Because significant tissue is removed and because of screw placement into the pedicles, the implant and accompanying surgical methods are highly invasive and the implant is often irreversibly implanted. There is also an accompanying high chance of nerve root damage. Where the tip of the set-screw clamps the tethers, the tethers may be abraded and may generate particulate debris.
Other implants employing tether structures couple adjacent vertebrae via their processes instead. These implants include a tether and a spacer. To install the implant, the supraspinous ligament is temporarily lifted and displaced. The interspinous ligament between the two adjacent vertebrae of interest is then permanently removed and the spacer is inserted in the interspinous interspace. The tether is then wrapped around the processes of the two adjacent vertebrae, through adjacent interspinous ligaments, and then mechanically secured in place by the spacer or also by a separate component fastened to the spacer. The supraspinous ligament is then restored back to its original position. Such implants and accompanying surgical methods are not without disadvantages. These implants may subject the spinous processes to frequent, high loads during everyday activities, sometimes causing the spinous processes to break or erode. Furthermore, the spacer may put a patient into segmental kyphosis, potentially leading to long-term clinical problems associated with lack of sagittal balance. The process of securing the tethers is often a very complicated maneuver for a surgeon to perform, making the surgery much more invasive. And, as previously mentioned, the removal of the interspinous ligament is permanent. As such, the application of the device is not reversible.
More recently, less invasive spinal implants have been introduced. Like the aforementioned implant, these spinal implants are placed over one or more pairs of spinous processes and provide an elastic restraint to the spreading apart of the spinous processes during flexion. However, spacers are not used and interspinous ligaments are not permanently removed. As such, these implants are less invasive and may be reversibly implanted. The implants typically include a tether and a securing mechanism for the tether. The tether may be made from a flexible polymeric textile such as woven polyester (PET) or polyethylenes such as ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE); multi-strand cable, or another flexible structure. The tether is wrapped around the processes of adjacent vertebrae and then secured by the securing mechanism. The securing mechanism may involve the indexing of the tether and the strap, e.g., the tether and the securing mechanism include discrete interfaces such as teeth, hooks, loops, etc. which interlock the two. Highly forceful clamping may also be used to press and interlock the tether with the securing mechanism. Many known implementations can clamp a tether with the tip of a set-screw, or the threaded portion of a fastener.
The mechanical forces placed on the spinal implant are often unevenly distributed towards the specific portions of the tether and the securing mechanism which interface with each other. These portions are therefore typically more susceptible to abrasion, wear, or other damage, thereby potentially reducing the reliability of these spinal implants as a whole. Other known securing methods use a screw or bolt to draw other components together to generate a clamping force. While these methods may avoid the potentially damaging loads, the mechanical complexity of the assembly is increased by introducing more subcomponents. Other methods use a buckle through which the tether is threaded in a tortuous path, creating sufficient friction to retain the tether. These buckles generally distribute the load over a length of the tether; although they may be cumbersome to use and adjust as the tether is required to be threaded around multiple surfaces and through multiple apertures. Many of the aforementioned methods involve the use of several components, which must often be assembled during the surgical procedure, often within the wound. This adds time, complexity and risk to the surgical procedure. Additionally, several tools or instruments may be required to implant and adjust the device. These instruments or tools can be awkward or difficult to use and may require the surgeon and an assistant to hold the tools and manipulate them.
For the aforementioned reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus to implant and secure the tethers of such spinal implants. In particular, such methods and apparatuses should be less invasive and should enable the tether to be more easily, reversibly, repeatably, safely and reliably secured to an implant by a surgeon, in a surgery setting. Such apparatuses should be ergonomically designed to so they are easy to manipulated and can accommodate various anatomies and physician positions. Additionally, the apparatuses should be easy to use with various features to ensure that tools are actuated in the proper direction when used. It would also be desirable if a single surgeon could operate all the tools without requiring an assistant. At least some of these objectives will be met by the embodiments disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Patents and published applications of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,648,691; 4,643,178; 4,743,260; 4,966,600; 5,011,494; 5,092,866; 5,116,340; 5,180,393; 5,282,863; 5,395,374; 5,415,658; 5,415,661; 5,449,361; 5,456,722; 5,462,542; 5,496,318; 5,540,698; 5,562,737; 5,609,634; 5,628,756; 5,645,599; 5,725,582; 5,902,305; Re. 36,221; 5,928,232; 5,935,133; 5,964,769; 5,989,256; 6,053,921; 6,248,106; 6,312,431; 6,364,883; 6,378,289; 6,391,030; 6,468,309; 6,436,0909; 6,451,019; 6,582,433; 6,605,091; 6,626,944; 6,629,975; 6,652,527; 6,652,585; 6,656,185; 6,669,729; 6,682,533; 6,689,140; 6,712,819; 6,689,168; 6,695,852; 6,716,245; 6,761,720; 6,835,205; 7,029,475; 7,163,558; Published U.S. Patent Application Nos. US 2002/0151978; US 2004/0024458; US 2004/0106995; US 2004/0116927; US 2004/0117017; US 2004/0127989; US 2004/0172132; US 2004/0243239; US 2005/0033435; US 2005/0049708; 2005/0192581; 2005/0216017; US 2006/0069447; US 2006/0136060; US 2006/0240533; US 2007/0213829; US 2007/0233096; Published PCT Application Nos. WO 01/28442 A1; WO 02/03882 A2; WO 02/051326 A1; WO 02/071960 A1; WO 03/045262 A1; WO2004/052246 A1; WO 2004/073532 A1; and Published Foreign Application Nos. EP0322334 A1; and FR 2 681 525 A1. The mechanical properties of flexible constraints applied to spinal segments are described in Papp et al. (1997) Spine 22:151-155; Dickman et al. (1997) Spine 22:596-604; and Garner et al. (2002) Eur. Spine J. S186-S191; Al Baz et al. (1995) Spine 20, No. 11, 1241-1244; Heller, (1997) Arch. Orthopedic and Trauma Surgery, 117, No. 1-2:96-99; Leahy et al. (2000) Proc. Inst. Mech. Eng. Part H: J. Eng. Med. 214, No. 5: 489-495; Minns et al., (1997) Spine 22 No. 16:1819-1825; Miyasaka et al. (2000) Spine 25, No. 6: 732-737; Shepherd et al. (2000) Spine 25, No. 3: 319-323; Shepherd (2001) Medical Eng. Phys. 23, No. 2: 135-141; and Voydeville et al (1992) Orthop Traumatol 2:259-264.